Whispers of Insanity
by scelerus animus
Summary: Behind closed doors, that whisper murmured ever so lovingly into his ear to jump, jump, jump!—jump, my precious one, jump! And, perhaps, someday he would. [weird, twisted KradSatoshi, yaoi]


**a/n:** MercilessAngel here, aka DarkRoseBlood aka Scelerus Animus to those who know me by that name; eheh, I changed my penname... -.-;;

**disclaimer:** nope... damn...

**warnings/notes:** one-shot. shonen-ai/yaoi. some naughty words. inspired by umm… dunnno… my own not very stable mind, ne? heh. o.O very weird, very twisted KradSatoshi, but... eh… what else can you expect with Krad, ne?

* * *

**Whispers of Insanity**  
By: Scelerus Animus (MercilessAngel)

Whispers.

They encircled him.

Like an everlasting symphony conducted of scarlet blood, raining upon his mind in torturous waves.

The whispers screamed. The whispers mocked. The whispers cried—of course, never for him.

Pounding, drowning, tearing, ripping, shredding his mind to pieces. As if some kind of insular parasite, the whispers gnawed at his brain ever-so slowly and incessantly—a vicious parasite that simply continued to chew and nibble, nibble and chew, chew and nibble, nibble and chew… until his own sanity had fully succumbed to the torturous whispers… laughing, mocking, scarring…

Sardonically, the whispers taunted.

They taunted his existence. His being. Scathingly, they used him to do their bidding, used him like some kind of mindless fuck toy. And the more Satoshi resisted the more they—no, _he_, that one whisper, that _one whisper—laughed, cruelly and jeeringly._

That they forever did, as if he were merely a pawn. Simply there to follow orders. To entertain. Behind closed doors, the whispers murmured ever-so lovingly into his ear to jump, jump, _jump!—jump_, my precious one, _jump! _And, perhaps, someday he would.

Yes, _that _whisper, knew he would indeed.

He was forever scarred. Forever marked. Forever bound by rusty, ice-cold shackles. Forever owned… by the ceaseless whispers.

_-Yes… you are, my Satoshi-sama.-_

Oh… yes… _that _whisper. That perfidious whisper, which would never leave him alone, always present, always lingering at the back of his mind. Treacherously, that whisper was a icy black plague, which enveloped his senses like some dreadful type of chronic disease, taking its sweet time as it ever-so slowly drove him to the brink of pure madness.

Perhaps… _someday_, he would fall.

_-Oh, my beloved Satoshi-sama, do you think you would bleed when you fell, hmm?- _

"Shut up," the commander hissed to the ominous night shrouded in deceitful shadows as he looked upon the pathetic city far below him from his position atop the gleaming white clock tower.

Harsh, cruel wind bit ferociously at his exposed, pale white skin as he simply stood upon the freezing stone ridge; the glaring bright light of the face of the looming clock tower glowed audaciously behind him. His dark blue jacket and black slacks were doing very little to protect him from eternal night's frosty breath as it, indeed, threatened to push him over the narrow terrace to his scornful death in the shady streets below dotted with the bright yellow headlights of various cars still roaming the active metropolis even in these late hours of darkness.

_-Why don't you jump, dear Satoshi-sama? Simply jump and fall…- _

Severe, intense azure eyes narrowing as they retained their silent glare on the slumbering city far below him, Satoshi Hiwatari pushed his thin wired glasses up his nose, the devious fangs of madness already creeping upon him this faithless night.

Why couldn't that _one _damnable whisper leave him the hell _alone_? Why did it continuously haunt his existence with its maddening words like fictitious silk? _Why?_

Sometimes, the others would become silent… Of course, never at the same time, but still, they would disappear into the back of his mind—into the black abyss… for just a bit, leaving him in peace, no matter how short of a period. However, _that_ one whisperwould never quiet for a mere single second, for a single moment of blessed solitude.

It was always there. Always taunting. Always mocking. Jump, jump, _jump!_

Ice. Bite. Steel. All shrouded in deceiving rose petals. In the illusory silk that encased duplicitous words.

_­-But, my Satoshi-sama, I have never lied to you, my beloved, my everything.- _

Ever-so taunting.

"You are lying right now," spat Satoshi as he scowled at the glittering city sheltered in sadistic night, hands shoved furiously into his pockets and powder blue hair blowing wildly in all directions. Everywhere white-yellow lights blinked in and out of existance, giving truth to the peaceful city filled with life. Of course, because of the artificial lights, no brilliant stars were visible in the midnight Heavens gleaming with the only remaining, sincere omnipotence.

Down there, far below him, slept people who lived in a fabricated dream. They slept, ate, breathed, _lived_ in a fictitious dream made up of fluffy white, rainbow clouds and deliciously sweet chocolate, never once worrying about the any other person who resided on this dismal earth as they were so caught up in their own pitiful realities. They understood nothing, _knew _nothing; nevertheless, they were so utterly content with their candy-filled days. So screw anyone else who could possibly mess up their honeyed lives.

Not that the commander particularly cared about any of their contemptible lives; it was merely the fact that he would give almost anything for that kind of serene ignorance. Isn't ignorance bliss, after all?

"Then why don't you jump, my everything? Simply jump and fall into your candy-filled Heaven, which you so pathetically yearn for, _ne_?" murmured _that_ one damned whisper behind him, warm teasing breath tickling his ear.

"Hn," snorted the commander, turning his head to look sharply at the vivid red and blue lights blinking erratically atop black and white police vehicles below, on the far side of the clock tower, before his icy blue gaze turned back to glare at the slumbering city enchanted by the sandman's nightly spell. Smooth agile fingers slipped into his powder blue hair, playing with the soft tendrils as they whipped violently in the biting wind.

"If I am your precious _everything_ then why do you tell me to jump, Krad? Especially when you can never catch me," sneered Satoshi, his pale features curved in an irritated frown.

As light, tender kisses trailed from his jaw to his neck, a silky chuckle, carried on the frigidly brutal wind, reached the commander's ears. "Ah, but my dear Satoshi-sama, I tell you to jump to your lovely heart's content _because_ I know you won't ever jump."

"Wouldn't I, Krad?" jeered the annoyed commander, striking azure eyes glimmering darkly in the black night.

Slowly, idly, an elegant hand slid under his fluttering navy jacket, somehow finding its way beneath his button-up shirt, which had previously been tucked in, and finally accessed the smooth pale skin located beneath the bothersome clothes. "Would you really leave the little _Wing Master_? No, of course… you wouldn't or, perhaps, couldn't, even if he does not long for you as you do him, _ne_, my sweet Satoshi-sama?" tempted that taunting whisper encased in deceitful silk; a touch of disdain for the red-haired brat dripped from his soft words while spiteful golden eyes glittered dangerously in shadowed night.

"And when you jump, he still would never love you as I do, my precious Satoshi-sama, and he would never _catch_ you. Is ignorance really bliss, my beautiful everything? Go ahead and jump. Leave the idiot kaitou's Tamer alone, and then, of course, you wouldn't be able to see as I drain the Wing Master's pitiful life from his body and spill the crimson blood from his veins onto this candy-filled earth, ne, beloved one?"

"Go. To. Hell. Krad." hissed the fourteen-year-old wrathfully, bitter ice coating his venomous words, trembling hands clutched into fists inside his slacks' pockets.

"Only if you come with me, my sweet Satoshi-sama." Graceful fingers traced random circles on his smooth flat abdomen, discovering the belly button located in the center, while delicate, almost loving kisses teased the cold sensitive skin on the back of his neck, trailing across the silky powder blue locks before returning to the junction just above Satoshi's collarbone.

"Then, I suppose, I am already in Hell…" murmured Satoshi, monotonously. He stood upon the brink of madness every single night and soon he would fall—fall into the warped black abyss of insanity. …But there was always solitude in insanity.

The depraved golden-haired sadist behind him held the heavenly appearance of an angel yet Satoshi knew he was no angel. Infinitely, he was no angel from Heaven as he traced fraudulently sweet kisses upon Satoshi's frozen skin nipping playfully—scarring, tasting, marking, and binding. Definitely not an angel as he muttered treacheries and truths so weaved into a tangled web, one could not tell lie from reality.

"I tell you to jump, my beautiful only, _because_, unlike those weak worthless mortals down there who know nothing, I know _everything_. I know every dirty little secret you hold close, locked deep within your fearful mind. I know all your desires, your passions, your truths, _and_ your lies. I know you like no one else _ever_ will and you are mine because of that. All mine. Mine, my beloved Satoshi-sama, _mine_."

With narrowed, determined azure eyes, Satoshi stepped out of Krad's heatedly possessive embrace onto the steep ledge of the towering clock tower. The polished tips of his shoes rested upon open air, and he took his frozen hands out of his slacks' pockets, lifting up his slender, trembling fingers at his sides for balance.

As he stood upon the fatal ledge of the glowing white-yellow clock tower, each sight, sound, scent, taste—the blaring lights of red and blue flashing far below, Inspector Saehara 's megaphone as he yelled out orders, the luminous moon shining with lustrous superiority—seemed to magnify ten-fold for a bare moment prior to becoming silenced in his threatening abyss of madness as he teetered… teetered dangerously on the edge.

Not even the sadistic, angelic-faced hunter with sun-kissed hair spoke a word, simply standing patiently behind his beloved Satoshi-sama, smirking, _knowing_, yet sill silent for his treasured everything; even so, the commander could still feel Krad's golden eyes, feral and cat-like, surveying him, following his every move.

In his one moment of divine solitude with icy, biting wind flowing around him like unyielding steel, Satoshi teetered, wavered, and teetered once more, on the cruel brink of utter madness.

Frosty azure orbs shut and pale features, almost eerily illumined by the glimmering moonlight, faced toward the starless night sky, he murmured the unceasing question, which pounded in his head mercilessly and everlastingly, to the, for once, mute whisper: "Why do you torment me, Krad?"

And then… then…

He fell back, off the high ledge of the cold stone clock tower, into Krad's deceptively affectionate embrace, strong lithe arms wrapping caringly around his slim form—a long, very long way away from the callous cold. Perhaps, he truly did have some kind of deadly chronic disease that, each bloody time, caused him to chose his current warped existence rather than blessed ignorance and solitude. Perhaps… the reason he didn't jump was purely that—he was already insane, for surely he felt like it. Oh, yes, one was truly insane when they had totally given up on retaining any form of sanity.

He wasn't sure even Niwa could save him now, if he ever let Niwa get close enough to try, that is.

"Shush now, dear Satoshi, my beloved, quiet your thoughts," murmured Krad, ever-so lovingly in his ear, nipping at it devotedly. "We have a Phantom Thief to catch and a Wing Master to kill."

Mockingly, tauntingly, hauntingly, that _one _whisper would always be there and as long as it was there he also knew he would not jump and fall, no matter how much he desired so. Perhaps, he would ask Krad next week, when he returned to this same spot like he did every week in his agonizingly endless routine, why he would never jump.

Though, possibly, the commander already knew that answer, as well as why that _one _whisper wouldn't leave him the fuck alone. Ever.

…of course, he knew why…

That _one _whisper was him… as he was _it_…

Satoshi belonged to the whispers—he belonged to _him_, the ultimate puppeteer.

And Satoshi—Satoshi was to be a puppet forever bounded to his bitterly isolated existence.

"Ah, my dear Satoshi-sama, I would never leave something as precious as you alone, _ever_, unlike those useless, wretched mortals, and I will spill their blood upon their candy floor because of it, _ne_? You know, I love you, my cherished one, always and forever."

Sweet, honeyed kisses filled with absolute mendacity.

Yes, Satoshi knew that—probably the only thing he indisputably knew as reality.

"And if you do, indeed, jump and fall, dear Satoshi-sama," whispered Krad, his hold tightening around his precious Satoshi and his tongue idly licking Satoshi's cheek, causing the teen to shudder—in pleasure or disgust, the commander was too tired to figure out—and close his weary azure eyes, "I _will_ catch you, because you are _mine_, my beloved everything."

—OWARI —

* * *

more a/n's: Flames are pointless and will be used to burn final exams, but anything else is welcome! Review please!


End file.
